Four Elements Academy
by Angel Phlox
Summary: Set in modern times, the characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender attened Four Elements Academy, an elite boarding school.
1. Introducing Aang & Toph

**Chapter 1: Introducing… **

**Aang & Toph **

Aang, along with the rest of the new first years, sits in plastic chairs and listens to President Wan introducing them to the rules of the high school. Wan's secretary, Raava, is standing next to him, making sure no one falls asleep. Aang looks around, observing the rest of his fellow classmates. Some of them look a bit old for first years, so he assumes they must have been held back. Sitting next to him is Toph Beifong, one of the richest girls in school. She has long black hair that'a tied back in a ponytail. She looks bored out of her mind and starts picking her nose.

Aang nudges her and whispers, "Hi, I'm Aang."

"Well, aren't you friendly?" she replies sarcastically.

Aang frowns. "Is that bad?" She shrugs.

"I guess not."

"You didn't tell me your name…"

"Oh, I'm Toph."

"It's nice to meet you, Toph."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

_What's **her** problem? _Aang wonders.

"You are now dismissed." Wan says.

Everyone quickly stands and walks to their classrooms; everyone except Toph and Aang, that is. Raava walks over to them.

"Were you two not paying attention?" her voice has a vague accent.

Aang tenses up and nervously rubs the back of his head. "Um, no, that's not it. We were just, uh, you know, um…"

"This idiot kept talking to me and distracted me." Toph says. "And I'm afraid there's a problem with my schedule."

Raava frowns. "Oh, and what would that problem be?"

"I can't see it." Toph says bluntly. "I'm blind. Didn't my parents tell you?"

Raava blushes. "Oh my, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot! You're Toph Beifong, correct?"

Toph nods. "And don't you forget it." _Bitch…_

Aang stares at Toph with wide eyes. _How is she getting away with all that sass?_ "Um, Miss Raava?"

"Yes?"

"If it's not too much trouble, I will gladly walk Toph to her classes." He smiles.

Toph begins to protest but is cut off by Raava. "That is an excellent idea! Most of your classes will be together anyways. Thank you so much, Aang."

Aang nods politely. "You're welcome."

Raava walks away.

Toph punches Aang in the arm. "I do _not_ need your help Mr. Kiss-Up-To-The-Secretary."

Aang sighs. "Look, I'm just trying to be nice. So come on before we get in trouble."

Toph reluctantly stands. "Fine." She hands him her schedule. "Where to first?"

Aang looks at her schedule. "Let's see…Your homeroom is Geography with Sifu Boulder."

"That is one dumbass name."

"No argument there…" _Isn't he the guy who talks about himself in third person?_

So, Aang walks Toph to her homeroom class.

"I'll be back once the bell rings." Aang says.

Toph blows some hair out of her face. "Whatever."

_This is going to be an interesting year…_Aang thinks as he walks off to his homeroom class, which is Water Tribe History with Sifu Hakoda.

**o0o **

Since the school year doesn't officially start for another week, each class only lasts for about fifteen minutes. This is strictly an introduction day for the first years. However, a few ambitious first years are taking advanced classes with second and even some third years, so they are required to stay longer. The chaos of moving into the dorms has already taken place, much to Toph's relief. She already hates it that people treat her like a lost puppy, but what makes it worse is that she has a neat freak roommate. Because of her parents' position on the school board, Toph shares a room with a second year named Katara. They don't want a helpless little blind girl like me walking down three stories, Toph thinks bitterly as she recalls meeting her roommate:

Toph knocks on the third door down the hall, just like Raava told her. "Hello? Is this room 3B?"

An older girl opens the door. "Yes, it is. You must be Toph, right? I'm Katara, your roommate."

Toph frowns and pushes her way past her roommate, who seems a bit too cheerful for her taste. "I guess you've been informed of my 'situation' already?"

Katara closes the door and faces Toph. "No, I haven't. What, do you have an allergy or something?"

Toph shakes her head. "No. I'm blind."

Katara blinks in surprise as she watches her new roommate calmly unpack in the bed across from hers. "Oh, I see. Is that why you're on the second floor?"

"Sort of. But it's none of your business, anyway. I'm gonna make one thing clear: I don't need your help unless I ask for it. I have my Braille typewriter with me and everything. So, unless I ask, don't offer to help me."

_Who spit in **your** coffee this morning?_ Katara wonders. "Ok then. Have it your way, I guess. But, if you ever do need anything, just let me know."

"Whatever."

Katara walks out, leaving Toph alone in her new dorm room. Katara's half of the room is completely wiped down and spotless; everything in its place, put there with a careful hand. Toph rolls her eyes in disgust at the mere feel of the room. She already knows that her sloppiness isn't going to go unnoticed.

**o0o **

Aang excitedly runs up the stairs to meet his roommate. He's never had a roommate before, and he is eager to meet him. He hears many of the other first years complaining about walking three stories just to get to their rooms, but Aang doesn't care about it. He had done a lot of walking in the Southern Air Temple, so this dorm is nothing for him. He glances down at his key that says 5C. With a grin on his face, he unlocks the door. He cautiously pokes his head in and sees that his roommate is already unpacking his stuff. He casually walks in, hoping not to look awkward or too excited.

"Hi, I'm Aang. What's your name?" Aang asks and politely holds out his hand.

The other boy, a rather muscular one, looks at Aang with a nonchalant expression. He glances down at Aang's extended hand and then back at Aang's face. His cold amber eyes give him away as being from the Fire Nation. "I'm Lee," he says. "Don't touch my stuff and we'll get along just fine."

Aang lowers his hand and nods. "Fair enough."

He walks over to his bed and begins to unpack silently. Aang feels slightly awkward, not knowing what he should do or say. He glances over at Lee, who is fixing his hair in the mirror provided. Aang turns around before it seems like he is staring. _He obviously doesn't seem interested in becoming friends,_ Aang thinks. Suddenly, a girl-like scream comes from Lee's side of the room. Aang turns around, stunned at the sudden scream. Lee is standing on top of his bed, one leg raised in a defensive position, and his body is shaking.

He extends his hand shakily. "Wh-what the hell is that?"

Aang looks in the direction where Lee is pointing and sees a spider.

"It's just a spider, Lee. Nothing to worry about."

Lee backs into the wall. "Get that thing out of my sight!"

_I guess he really disdains spiders,_ Aang thinks. "Um, ok."

Aang calmly walks over to the spider and picks it up. When he stands, Lee points to the window and insists that Aang dispose of it. Aang walks toward the window, opens it, and gently sets the spider down on the wall. _If Lee is that scared of spiders, then this is going to be a long year,_ Aang thinks.


	2. Introducing Ty Lee & Katara

**Chapter 2: Introducing…**

**Ty Lee & Katara**

As Katara unpacks her things to prepare for chemistry, she notices Ty Lee talking up a storm as usual with some of the cheerleaders. Whenever they first met, Katara was rather annoyed by her talkativeness, but now she's used to it. Ty Lee is the type of girl who doesn't take too many classes seriously, and gets other people to do her work for her. However, she is quite intelligent when she really tries.

"Oh, hi, Katara!" Ty Lee says cheerfully as she sits down next to her.

Katara looks up. "Hi, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee smiles and takes out her doodling notebook. "Are you excited to be a second year?"

Katara nods. "Now the third years won't give us crap like last year."

"Plus there's more cute boys to look at!" she giggles. "But I've always had a soft spot for your brother."

Katara rolls her eyes. "I don't see why."

Ty Lee shrugs and begins doodling. "I just find him cute. But no one compares to Azula, of course."

_How do you tolerate her?_ Katara wonders. "You admire her deeply."

Ty Lee nods. "Yes, I do."

Katara pulls out a book and begins to read. _I don't know why or how, but kudos to you, Ty Lee,_ she thinks.

"Hey, Katara?" Ty Lee pokes her.

"Yeah?" _Can't you see that I'm busy reading?_ She thinks.

"D-do you think that I'd have a chance with Zuko?"

Katara cringes when she hears his name. She knows that Zuko is a notorious hothead delinquent who was disowned by his father. He was also particularly mean to Ty Lee last year, and despite that, she still likes him. Katara doesn't understand it, nor does she want to. She will be relieved once he graduates.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Katara says. "Don't you remember how mean he was to you?"

Ty Lee blushes. "Well, yeah, but I'm sure he's changed."

"I highly doubt that."

Right then, their Sifu walks in. As usual, his hair is spiked in every direction, he's covered in grease, and he smells like smoke. He is Teo's dad, who is a first year. The only reason anyone knows Teo's name is because of his dad. He is often responsible for multiple explosions throughout the school year. He also talks about his past…a lot. He is one of those spontaneous, wild teachers that people don't know what to think of him.

"Good morning class!" he says excitedly. He trips over his feet and nearly falls on his face. He quickly balances himself and sets his books down on his desk.

"Good morning, Sifu." The class responds.

Someone says, "Maybe he should switch to decaf instead of espresso."

Laughter erupts from most of the class.

The Sifu frowns. "Is there something humorous that I have said?"

Everyone shakes their head, trying not to laugh. "No, sir."

_These guys are __**so**__ immature,_ Katara thinks.

Ty Lee raises her hand.

The Sifu looks at her and nods. "Yes, Ty Lee?"

"Um, sir," she tries not to laugh, "did something explode on your way to school? Because there's smoke coming from your clothes."

The entire class, minus Katara, laughs.

The Sifu examines his clothes and finds, to his horror, that his pants are on fire. He quickly pats them to try to extinguish the flames. A boy with slicked back hair, a waterbender by the name of Zang, bends some water on their Sifu. The poor man is soaked, and the class laughs even more. Zang high-fives his buddies, who grin in approval.

"I see that my misery is amusing to you," he says as he squeezes the water out of his hair, "well, just for that, I'd like _all_ of you to write a three to five-page essay of why chemistry is important to society."

Everyone groans.

"But this isn't English class!" An Earth Kingdom girl protests. "This is _chemistry_. We don't write papers."

"Starting today you do." Sifu says.

This triggers more groaning.

Ty Lee looks at Katara. "You're gonna help me with this, right?"

Katara sighs. "I'll do what I can."

Ty Lee squeals with delight. "Thanks, Katara! You're the best!"

**o0o**

After classes are over, Katara heads back to her room to study for her Fire Nation history test in two days. She knows that Ty Lee will stop by soon, and she wants to make progress by doing something productive. _If I hurry, maybe I'll be able to spend some time with Jet,_ she thinks. Right as she opens her text book, Toph noisily walks in and sets her things down with a _thud_. She then flops down onto her bed, causing a slight tremor. Slightly annoyed, Katara looks up and sees Toph picking her toes like she has nothing better to do. _Doesn't she have homework? Surely she has something better to do than annoy me with her uncleanliness,_ Katara thinks, _She knows I hate messiness, so why does she continue to make a mess every time I clean up?_

"Hey, Toph, Katara says in a calm voice, "do you have any homework?"

"Who are you, my mom? I thought you had other things to worry about besides me. Why do _you_ care if I have homework?"

Katara takes a deep breath. "I was just asking. You don't really do much when you get back from classes, so I was just wondering."

"What I do in my free time isn't for _you_ to criticize."

"Ok, I'm sorry. Just forget that I said anything."

"With pleasure."

**o0o**

On the athletic field, Ty Lee is practicing walking on her hands for a long period of time. She has always admired the circus performers, so she dedicates most of her time to perfecting her abilities. When she was younger, she had planned on running away with the circus to spite her family, but she never got the chance because she was sent to boarding school at Four Elements Academy. She tries not to think about it, but Ty Lee remembers the day when her parents told her that she would be attending Four Elements Academy. She said she hated them and ran out the door. Her eldest sister finally convinced her to come back by telling her the perks of boarding school.

"Do you have nothing better to do, Ty Lee?" Azula asks as she approaches her friend.

Ty Lee lands on her feet. "Not really, Azula. Why?"

Azula shrugs. "We haven't really been able to have much alone time, lately. Is something bothering you?"

Ty Lee looks at the ground, unsure if she should open up to Azula, despite their deep connection. Azula takes Ty Lee's hand in hers, patiently waiting for a response.

"It's about your brother," Ty Lee begins, "I still really like him, but he doesn't seem interested."

"Oh, don't take it personally. Zuzu doesn't show much emotion toward anyone, especially girls." Azula hugs Ty Lee, knowing that she might cry.

"But I know that you're always here for me, Azula. Thank you."

_This is humiliating,_ Azula thinks. "You're welcome."

The girls let go of each other.

Azula leans in and kisses Ty Lee's soft lips. _This, however, is not,_ Azula thinks.


	3. Introducing Sokka & Zuko

**Chapter 3: Introducing…**

**Sokka & Zuko**

Sokka walks in to one of his most dreaded classes: psychology. He doesn't understand why he has to learn the way humans think—he _is_ a human; therefore, he knows how he thinks. What makes it worse is that the teacher hates humans and the way they smell; he mentions it constantly. However, the job pays well, so he still teaches despite everything.

Meanwhile, Zuko slowly walks in as the last bell rings. He sighs heavily when he hears Azula's voice ring loud and clear among all the other students. He quietly makes his way to the back of the classroom where he always sits. He looks to his left and sees one of Azula's best friends, Mai. She constantly looks depressed and acts weird around him; he doesn't know why.

"Please tell me you hate this class as much as I do." Mai says to Azula.

"I think it's rather intriguing," Azula replies, "knowing how people think is key to winning."

Mai rolls her eyes in disgust. "Whatever. Why are you so obsessed with winning anyway?"

Azula's eyes widen in shock. "Winning is _everything_! It is the key to success! If you don't win, you're going to end up on the streets, dead, or humiliated—a loser! Do you want that?"

Mai sighs. "I have no words."

Zuko chuckles quietly. _One doesn't simply convince Azula that winning isn't everything._

Azula glares at Zuko. "What's so _funny_, Zuzu?"

"Your flat chest." Zuko replies.

Azula blushes and quickly turns away.

Mai laughs quietly. "Good one."

"Thanks." Zuko replies.

Right then, Sifu Aye-Aye walks in slightly hung-over from last night's spirit only party. He stumbles to his desk and clumsily sits down, which triggers laughter from most of his students.

Sifu Aye-Aye glares at them. "What are you stinky brats laughing at? Can't you see that I'm in misery? Your damn stink is making my head throb."

Sokka raises his hand. "But, Sifu, I showered this morning."

The entire class, minus a few, erupts into laughter.

"No matter how many times a human showers," Aye-Aye says, "he will always stink."

"You don't smell very pleasant yourself. Did _you_ shower this morning?" Sokka replies.

More laughter.

Aye-Aye sighs heavily. "Well, _someone_ took an extra dose of sarcasm this morning…"

"Actually, sir," Sokka says, "I took a regular dosage."

Aye-Aye clenches his fists. "Any more snarky comments from you, and I'll turn you into a mutant. Got that, you stinky human?"

"Aye aye, Cap'n." Sokka salutes.

Now everyone is trying to stifle their laughter.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Aye-Aye stands wearily and begins checking roll.

Zuko looks over at Sokka and wonders how he gets away with harassing the teacher so much. _It's probably because he's from the Water Tribe,_ Zuko thinks, _If it was me who had said that, I would've gotten ISS for sure._

Sokka looks over and sees that Zuko is staring at him intensely. Once Zuko realizes that he's staring, he quickly looks away. _I thought Zuko liked girls,_ Sokka thinks, _But I guess my rugged good looks can attract anyone. Wait…does that mean Zuko has a crush on me?! I have to change with that freak!_ Sokka nervously looks back at Zuko, who is no longer staring at him. He sighs with relief, but has the haunting feeling that this awkwardness will follow him like stink on a human.


	4. The Cafeteria

**Chapter 4: The Cafeteria**

The lunch bell rings, and everyone races to the large cafeteria. Aang cautiously takes Toph's arm to lead her through the crowd. Toph reluctantly accepts his help, even though she doesn't actually need it. Many of the eager first years push and shove their way through, which irritates both Toph and Aang. Aang notices that the third years made it to the cafeteria first, and take up most of the tables outside. _Third years get all the perks,_ he thinks.

"What the hell is the big deal about lunch?" Toph asks. "It's not like we've been starved."

Aang shrugs. "I guess some people are really hungry."

Toph blows some hair out of her face. "That doesn't give everyone else an excuse to _trample_ me and my feet!"

Aang looks down and sees that Toph isn't wearing shoes. "Um…why aren't you wearing shoes?"

"Because I don't want to. Is that a _problem_?"

Aang cringes. "Nope. Not at all."

"Good."

Across the room, Katara sets down her lunch tray next to Sokka, who is busy reading. Also sitting with them are Suki, Haru, Yue, and Hahn. Suki is a second year Kyoshi warrior; she has a small crush on Sokka. Haru is a third year earthbender from a small village in the Earth Kingdom, who earned a scholarship to attend the Academy. Yue is the Northern Water Tribe princess, but she attends the Academy just for fun. And Hahn is Yue's secret fiancée.

"So, Sokka," Suki says, "what are you reading?"

"_The Knife of Never Letting Go_," Sokka replies, "it's quite intriguing."

Katara raises an eyebrow. "That's one of the most intelligent things I've ever heard you say."

Sokka rolls his eyes. "Thanks for the support, little sister."

Katara smiles. "Any time, big brother."

Suki giggles. "You two are hilarious."

"Thanks," Sokka says while putting the book away, "we don't try. Really, we don't."

Haru laughs. "Can you two not fight for five minutes?"

"No," Katara and Sokka say in unison.

"Don't be so modest, Sokka." Yue says with a smile.

Sokka blushes. "But I'm not."

Hahn rolls his eyes and mutters something distasteful, which Yue hears and she lightly slaps him on the shoulder.

A few tables down, Jet and Zuko are in a heated verbal argument. The entire cafeteria, and some people out in the plaza, can hear them. Everyone looks over for the sheer entertainment of a fight, even though it isn't physical. Azula just watches with a smile on her face, naturally. Her eyes go back and forth, watching both her brother and Jet, wondering who will throw the first punch. Ty Lee is biting her nails because she doesn't approve of frivolous fighting, and she doesn't want Zuko to get hurt. Mai watches just to avoid boredom, of course.

"How many times have I told you," Zuko yells, "to stay away from my locker?!"

"And how many times have _I _told _you_ that I didn't do it?!" Jet yells in response.

"Don't give me that bullshit! I know you stole my phone!"

"Why would I want _your_ phone? It's a piece of shit! You probably misplaced it, just like your dick!"

"At least I _have_ one! Yours is so tiny that I'd need a microscope just to see it!"

"Why were you looking at my dick anyway, you pervert?"

"Says the one who grabs Katara's ass in the hallway!"

Both Katara and Jet turn beet red.

Azula laughs. "Good one, Zuzu."

Sokka glares at Jet then looks over at Katara. "He does _what_ to you in the hallway?!"

Katara shrinks back in her chair. "He…um…"

"Didn't I tell you that he was trouble when he walked in?! Shame on you, Katara!"

Everyone at their table stares at Katara and Sokka.

Suki quietly giggles at the Taylor Swift reference.

Sokka marches over to Jet and throws him against the wall. "That's it! You've crossed the line, Jet! You piece of shit!"

Jet looks Sokka in the eye. "What, with your sister?"

Sokka wastes no time in punching Jet in the face.

Zuko stares at Sokka in bewilderment. _I never thought he had it in him, _he thinks.

Katara runs over to Sokka and restrains him. "That's enough, Sokka."

"Actually," Azula interjects, "he can keep going if he wants. This is rather entertaining."

Katara rolls her eyes. "Shut up, Azula."

"At least _I_ don't let boys grope me in the hall," Azula retorts.

Both Mai and Ty Lee laugh.

Zuko cautiously sits down before a Sifu notices him. _I can't afford to get kicked out, _he thinks, _otherwise, I'll have to live on the streets._ Jet, however, disappears to meet up with his gang before the situation escalates further. _Sokka is gonna regret messing with me,_ Jet thinks as he disapears into the crowd.

Tears spill from Katara's eyes. She runs out of the cafeteria while Sokka follows her. She has been completely humiliated in front of the entire cafeteria, and she is sure that people won't forget this any time soon. Once she finds a more private place, she cries even harder. Sokka finds her and pulls her into a hug. _I don't care what happened,_ he thinks, _but __**no one**__ makes __**my**__ sister cry and gets away with it._

"I'm sorry, Sokka." Katara says.

"I know," he replies, "don't worry, I'll deal with Azula."

"You'll only make things worse."

Sokka holds her by the shoulders. "I'm not gonna let Azula think that she can do whatever the hell she wants just because she skipped a grade. If someone messes with you, then they have to deal with _me_."

Katara smiles. "You know, Sokka, you're a really nice big brother."

Sokka grins. "Thanks. I try."

**o0o**

Aang stares in disbelief as everything slowly dies down. He didn't realize that high school would be so intense. He thought that those third year boys were about to kill each other. _That poor girl, though,_ he thinks, _what was her name, again? Was it Katara? I hope she's ok._

"Well," Toph says nonchalantly, "That was interesting."

"_Interesting_? You thought that was _interesting_?" Aang asks, clearly shocked at Toph's words.

"Hell yeah it was. It's the most exciting thing that's happened to me all week."

Aang frowns. "Violence _entertains_ you?"

Toph nods. "What, are you a pacifist or something?"

"Yes. I don't believe in fighting unnecessarily. I try not to use violence very much."

Toph sighs. "Well _that's_ boring."

"There's more to life than fighting, you know."

"If you say so." _You have no idea…_

"Why didn't a Sifu stop them?"

Toph shrugs. "I dunno."

Aang shakes his head. "Man, high school is _weird_."


	5. The Bending Tournament

**Chapter 5: The Bending Tournament**

Athletics is Toph's favorite time of the day, because she is able to get physical without getting in trouble. She enjoys feeling the grass underneath her feet and having the wind blow through her hair. Sometimes, on certain days, the coach allows small bending duels between people. Of course, they are supervised and non-mandatory, which is a relief to people like Aang, who don't condone frivolous violence.

"I can't wait to find out what we're gonna do today!" Toph says with excitement, which is unusual for her. "Hopefully Sifu Boulder will let us play earth soccer or have bending duels so I can kick some ass!"

Aang sighs. "Why can't you just enjoy the simplicity of nature in its truest form? The sun is shining, the wind is nice and cool—why do you only think about fighting? Do you ever think about anything else?"

"Look, Twinkletoes, academics and nature are all fine and dandy, but in case you've forgotten, I can't see 'nature in its truest form' and shit like that."

"But you said that you see with earthbending, so that counts for _something_ right?"

"That doesn't mean I have to enjoy it."

"Hey, fishies," a third year yells, "shut up so we can pay attention!"

Toph clenches her fists. "You wanna go, smart-ass?!"

Aang puts a hand on her shoulder. "Toph, no. It's not worth it."

"Alright, maggots," Sifu Boulder yells, "The Boulder firmly requests you to shut your mouths and listen!"

Everyone is silent.

"Now," he continues, "The Boulder has decided to allow small bending tournaments today as your activity. As always, if you're a coward and don't wish to fight, there are bleachers over there just for you. Begin!"

Toph grins. "Sweet! Now I'll get to pay back those assholes!"

Aang rolls his eyes. He spots some third and second years that look vaguely familiar. _They were the people involved in that cafeteria incident,_ he thinks. "Yeah, go knock yourself out with your rocks."

Toph frowns. "Why are you so gloomy all of a sudden? You're hardly ever gloomy."

"I'm not gloomy." Aang protests. "I just...Oh, never mind. Go have fun kicking people's butts."

She punches Aang with a grin on her face. "You bet I will! Make sure to actually _watch_ me this time, ok?"

"Ok, I will."

Toph struts over the group of kids who want to duel. Aang can hear the shouts and the highfiving from his seat in the bleachers. Sifu Boulder bends a ring large enough to hold most of the first years. _I wonder why they enjoy dueling with each other so much, _Aang thinks.

"You're not gonna join those muscleheads?" a girl's voice asks.

Aang turns to his left and sees a Water Tribe girl reading a book. "Oh, um, no. I don't approve of frivolous violence."

She nods and closes her book. Her long brown hair is tied back in a ponytail. "Toph goes on about those stupid earthbending tournaments all the time, so I think this is good for her."

Aang frowns. "How do you know Toph?" _She **is** a second year, right?_ He wonders.

"Oh, I'm sorry—where are my manners? I'm her roommate, Katara." she extends her hand politely. "And you are?"

_She's cute, _ Aang thinks and takes her hand. "I'm Aang, a friend of Toph's."

They shake hands then let go.

Katara frowns. "Toph actually has friends?"

Aang chuckles. "Well, I think she'd prefer the term 'man slave,' but yeah."

Katara laughs. "You should see her side of the room—it's a disaster!"

"As oppossed to your neat-freak, de-germified side?" Sokka interjects and sits down next to her.

Katara frowns and elbows him in the ribs. "Shut up, Sokka. At least _I _don't have a rodent infestation!"

Sokka rolls his eyes. "Hey, it's my sloppy roommate's fault, ok? He _never _throws his food away."

"Oh, like _you _aren't sloppy yourself, Sokka."

"Hey," he protests, "I may not be a neat freak like you, but I actually throw food away."

Aang wrinkles his nose the thought of moldy food on the ground. "How do you two know each other?"

Sokka looks over at the young Air Nomad. "She's my sister. And you are?"

"I'm Aang."

Sokka frowns. "What year are you? I've never seen you before."

"Oh, I'm a first year."

Sokka nods thoughtfully. "Ah, those were the days."

"Yeah," Katara interjects, "the days when you majorly slacked off."

"Says the one who got braces that year." Sokka smirks.

Katara blushes. "Sh-shut up!"

Aang laughs and tries to picture Katara with braces. That only makes him laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" Katara asks.

"I pictured you with braces and—" Aang replies, but he's cut off by another fit of laughter.

Sokka joins Aang in the laughter. "I have pictures if you're interested."

Katara blushes even more and hits Sokka with her book. "Shut up before I turn you into a human popsicle."

Sokka holds up his hands in surrender. "Ok, ok. I was just joking, you know."

Katara rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

Aang leans in and whispers, "Don't worry about having braces. When I was in middle school, I had really bad acne _and_ braces."

Katara chuckles. "Really? That makes me feel better."

Sokka shushes them, "Hey, shut up you two. The matches are about to start!"

Katara sighs and opens her book. "It's just people chunking things at each other—how primitive."

Sokka grins widely. "That's what I came for, sis."

Katara ignores him and resumes her reading.

Meanwhile, Aang and Sokka intently watch the other students compete. First, the benders are separated by element to see who the best is, and then benders from different nations are paired against each other. Aang watches Toph closely to try to figure out how she's so amazing at earthbending. He studies how each different type of bender moves and admires the different styles of fighting. Sokka, however, just screams and shouts for his favorites to win. Whenever his least favorite earth bender, Fire Nation Man, walks into the ring, there is much booing and rock-throwing.

"Go back to the Fire Nation!" Sokka shouts and throws small chunks of rocks.

The poor competitor attempts to sing the Fire Nation National anthem, but he ends up being buried in a pile of rocks.

"So, who do you think is gonna win?" Sokka asks Aang as the tournament continues.

Aang shrugs. "It's a tough call. The winner has to face Sifu Boulder, right?" He pauses. "My money is on Toph or that one airbender guy named Ling."

Sokka nods. "I see. Personally, I'd like to see a waterbender be the champion."

"Isn't that a bit biased?"

"Yeah, it is, but no one said you had to want someone from another nation to win."

"Good point."

"Besides, wouldn't you like to see an airbender win?"

"Of course I would. But I'd rather it be for a more noble cause than a mere high school bending tournament."

Sokka blinks in surprise. _Man,_ he thinks, _this kid is really mature for his age. _"Well, as they say, 'to each their own.' " He pulls out a snack from his bag. "Say, why aren't _you_ out there?"

"I'm not much of a fighter. Most Air Nomads aren't, but there are some who don't follow the no-violence tradition."

"There's always a few black sheep in society."

Aang frowns. "Black sheep?"

"By 'black sheep' I mean the people don't blend in with what is considered the norm."

"Oh, I see. That makes sense."

"Congrats, Sokka," Katara says, "you have managed to say something intelligent."

Aang chuckles.

"I don't need your sass, Katara." Sokka replies. "I bet my GPA is higher than yours."

"Oh yeah? What is it, then?" she challenges.

"It's three point eight."

Katara sighs heavily. "You beat me by point one this time."

"_Ha!_ In your face, little sister!" Sokka says gleefully.

"Just watch the stupid tournament and leave me alone."

"With pleasure."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the belated update! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Bye for now!**


	6. Behind Closed Doors

**Chapter 6: Behind Closed Doors**

While Toph is busy whacking people with rocks, Katara sneaks away to meet Jet in her dorm room. She quickly hits the shower, not wanting to feel dirty. A thrill runs though her every time Jet touches her in that special way, so she wants to be squeaky clean for him. Also, she feels gross when she doesn't shower after gym class. She hurriedly dries off and fixes herself up. Jet knocks on her door a few minutes later, dressed in ripped jeans a faded T-shirt.

"Hey, Katara," he says, "you're looking hot as ever." He kisses her.

Katara smiles and kisses him back. "Hello to you too, Jet."

"So, what do ya wanna do?"

She shrugs and sits on her bed. "I don't know. Toph won't be back for a while, so we have the place to ourselves."

Jet grins slyly and sits behind Katara, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Alone time, huh? I like the sound of that."

Katara leans back on Jet's warm chest. "I thought you might."

He kisses her forehead. "You're actually pretty bad for a goody-two shoes. I like that about you."

She shrugs. "What can I say? Appearances are deceiving."

Jet slides his hands underneath Katara's shirt, which accelerates her pulse. He then begins to tickle her. Katara laughs and tries to restrain Jet, but she does not succeed. The couple ends up laying down sideways in each other's arms. They stare at each other for a while, unable to speak. Jet then kisses Katara slowly and passionately. They kiss repeatedly, not having a care in the world.

**o0o**

In Aang's dorm room, he is industriously studying for an Algebra 2 test that he has tomorrow. He has studied for the past three days, but he refuses to do anything until he does all the review right. His roommate Lee is on his phone, talking to some girl he has a crush on. Aang tries to drown out his talking by listening to music, which helps, but it makes it more difficult for him to concentrate on the problems. Lee often talks on the phone with girls, which seems to take up most of his time. _How does he ever get his work done? _Aang wonders.

Lee taps Aang on the shoulder. "Hey, Aang."

Aang takes out his headphones. "Yeah? What is it?"

"I'm inviting a friend over. Her name's Aurora and I want to make a good impression on her. Don't say anything stupid, ok?"

"I wasn't planning on it," Aang replies, "and I guess you invited her over here?"

Lee nods. "Yeah, I did."

"Just don't get too loud. I'm studying for the algebra test."

"You've studied for three days now. Shouldn't you give your brain a rest?"

"There's no such things as too much studying."

Lee rolls his eyes. "Whatever, bookworm. Stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours."

"Hasn't that been our deal since the beginning of the year?"

"It has. And I plan on keeping it that way."

"Ok then."

_He's so impersonal towards me,_ Aang thinks, _and just when I think we've become friends, he puts his wall back up._ He has observed that Lee only cares about three things: his appearance, girls, and his things remaining untouched by hands other than his. From what Aang knows, which isn't a lot, Lee makes decent grades and doesn't need to study as much as some people. However, there_ is_ one subject where he always needs help: chemistry. Aang is no genius when it comes to chemistry, but Lee is a total dunce in that subject and he's barely passing. _Maybe we can bond over chemistry,_ Aang thinks.

**o0o**

Azula nonchalantly watches Ty Lee try on different outfits for dates and special events. She has so many dresses that she needs two closets for her entire wardrobe. Azula has always been a fan of showing off her beauty, but she loathes the time it take to actually get ready, so she always makes Ty Lee come over and work her makeup magic.

"What do you think of this bra, Azula?" Ty Lee asks. She is wearing a pink pushup bra that is covered in lace. Her natural D cup breasts look more plump than usual.

"It looks super sexy, Ty Lee." Azula says, wanting to rip off the bra and play with Ty Lee's breasts.

Ty Lee grins. "I know you like it. You always stare at me more intently when I wear it."

"I do like it." Azula replies. She stands and takes off her own shirt. "I like it even better when it's off."

Ty Lee giggles and pulls Azula into a hug, which makes their breasts collide in a pleasurable way. Ty Lee kisses Azula holds her by the waist.

"You can't resist me." Ty Lee says smugly.

"I wasn't trying." Azula says and grins seductively. "Forget about boys. The only one who can have you is _me_."

The girls kiss once again.

"I don't mind that too much," Ty Lee says, "but I'm still gonna flirt."

"Just as long as it's nothing more than that."

"Oh, Azula, you really do care."

"Of course I do."

They fall on Ty Lee's bed. Azula pins Ty Lee down in a non-aggressive way. The girls smile at each other slyly.

"You're mine and no one else's." Azula says.

"Always." Ty Lee replies.

They kiss once again, silently pledging their loyalty to each other.

**o0o**

Zuko reads in his room alone because his roommate is busy studying in the library. His roommate has often encouraged Zuko to compete in the bending tournaments, but Zuko refuses. _Those childish games are a waste of time, _Zuko thinks, _they don't prepare us for the real world._ He looks out the window and can see the tournament clearly. He has no interest to watch it from anywhere except his dorm window. His roommate Chad, a nonbender from the Earth Kingdom, highly enjoys fighting and academics, which drives Zuko crazy at times. He already has a short temper, and Chad has the tendency of talking too much. He has often been threatened by Zuko with a fiery fist.

"What's so great about those stupid tournaments anyway?" he mutters.

He pulls out his notes from psychology and begins studying just because it's something to do. He doesn't particularly need to study, but he refuses to talk to people when it isn't required. He has often been chastised by teachers and his uncle about his social skills, or lack thereof.

"You should compete, Zuko," says his roommate.

Zuko turns around. "And why is that? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Chad nervously twidles his thumbs. "Well, I've seen you duel with Azula, and you have some pretty badass moves."

Zuko frowns at the compliment. He knows that Azula is the superior bender between them. "Flattery isn't gonna change my mind, Chad. Just leave me alone."

Chad frowns and pushes his glasses up. "I didn't mean to —"

"Yes, I know you didn't mean anything." Zuko interrupts. "I just don't feel like humiliating myself in front of the rest of the school."

"You aren't as bad as you think you are."

"No amount of positive words will persuade me."

"Actually, that's not why I'm here."

_Come to think of it, it is rather unusual that he's here instead of watching the tournament, _Zuko thinks. "Ok...Why are you really here?"

"You see, there's this, um, girl that I wanna ask out but I don't know how. Do you have any advice?"

Zuko frowns. "What makes you think I have experience with asking out girls?"

Chad shrugs. "I just thought you'd know something because you have a sister and friends that are girls."

"You realize that my sister is unlike any other girl out there, right? She isn't stereotypical by any means..." he sighs. "Look, I'm not the best person to ask. Go ask Ty Lee. She's the girliest girl I know."

Chad nods reluctantly. "Ok. Thanks, Zuko."


End file.
